El Contrato
by Maria Campos
Summary: (Universo alterno) .por un acuerdo entre ambos , sasuke y karin se an casado en secreto con la ayuda de los hermanos de este. karin conocera a carasuke un chico aparentemente activo y alegre que se convertira en su complice en la busqueda de su propia libertad e itachi ,extraño pero de buen corazón, que no para de mirar a deidara el abogado que su primo naruto a enviado.


Karin entro en aquel bar donde solía reunirse con sus amigos de secundaria, esperando toparse con aquel joven de ojos negros del cual se creía enamorada. Y es que cuando él estaba presente le costaba mucho trabajo disimular lo feliz que le hacia su sola presencia y sus ilusiones no habían hecho más que aumentar desde aquella fiesta en casa de su amigo Neji cuando sasuke la había besado haciéndole pensar que quizás él se sentía con ella de la misma forma y ese beso la había hecho feliz también pero de alguna extraña forma la ponía muy triste y no sabía el por qué.

Al cruzar la puerta toda esperanza para charlar encontrarse con sasuke y hablar de lo sucedido se vino abajo

-No esperaba verlo con sakura , con la misma complicidad con la que había estado con ella. Ellos no se dieron cuenta de su presencia parecían inmersos en su conversación ,karin se acercó para poner escuchar mejor

-Le enviaré las fotos-comentó Sakura sonriendo a Sasuke-, y Naruto sabrá qué clase de mujer es su prometida-Y entonces karin entendió porque ese simple beso le había dolido tanto, la habían engañado.

Se fue de allí sin delatar su presencia aunque lo sucedido le había dolido de sobre manera no fue hasta si no sentirse segura en su habitación. Que dejo caer las lágrimas de sus preciosos ojos color rubí.

Desde que tenía uso de razón había sido educada para convertirse en la esposa de su primo Naruto , pero a pesar de los esfuerzos por que se enamorasen desde pequeños ellos solo se veían como hermanos eran los mejores amigos el uno del otro y solo entre ellos se podían confiar sus verdaderos deseos ,como las cosas que harían si tuvieran otras vidas. Si no fueran los hijos de una familia tan poderosa llena de responsabilidades a sus espaldas .

Incluso le había hablado a naruto acerca de sus sentimientos por sasuke también le conto sobre el beso , naruto había sido crucial en el hecho de que karin se animase a ir a ese bar para hablar con sasuke.  
"Naruto…." Lo necesitaba, necesitaba a su mejor amigo. Necesitaba una de esas brillantes sonrisas suyas que solían animarle .

A pesar de los esfuerzos de sus padres ellos no se habían enamorado al contrario, Naruto estaba perdidamente enamorado de Hinata y precisamente hace apenas unas horas atrás después de darle la noticia a ella primero convoco a una reunión donde declaraba abiertamente a la familia que se casaría con ella.

El padre de karin no había hecho más que culparla por no haber sido capaz de conquistar a naruto. Habían dedicado tanto para que ellos se enamoraran ,tiempo y dinero invertidos para nada!.-

Karin se encontraba en silencio feliz por Naruto al menos el por amor podría enfrentarse a sus padres a la empresa, a todos. Pero ella…..sea cual fuese su destino no sería bueno.

Decidió no decirle nada a Naruto. Decidió no empañar su felicidad de todas formas ya nada importaba realmente. Naruto se iría y sería feliz con su novia y eso es lo único que realmente importaba. La felicidad ….algo tan lejano para ella.

La vida que ella deseaba para sí misma tenía que quedar relegada a sus sueños

 _DOS AÑOS MÁS TARDE_

ves preciosa esta noche .- karin asintió con la cabeza dando una de esas ocasionales sonrisas de las que estaba acostumbrada a dar en esa clase de eventos formales a los que tenía que asistir desde niña.

El hombre que está a su lado es Uchiha Madara.-no es que el fuese una mala persona a lo poco que sabía de él era culto y de buenos modales y sin embargo la política era su pasión no podía hablar del tema sin exaltarse y decir que él podría hacerlo mejor Que cualquier gobernador.

Un día le eh dicho que quizás podría postularse para tal puesto y él se lo ha tomado muy enserio puesto que ahora se dedica a hacer contactos entre sus allegados . Me rio por dentro , él tiene buenas ideas pero sus métodos para conseguirlos no son muy serios y es que desprestigiar a la competencia es infantilmente astuto se podría decir.

Y pese a todo tendría que acostumbrarse a ello también puesto que en poco tiempo Madara tendrá derechos sobre de ella ,la idea no le emocionaba ni desagradaba . Pasaría de ser una mantenía de su padre a ser una mantenida de su marido. Eso era lo que en el fondo la hacía morir por dentro , tanto dinero , tanta educación tantos modales y en pleno siglo su padre se comportaba como un neandertal jalándola a comprometerse otra vez solo por negocios . Sus negocios .

Me ayuda a bajar las escaleras, esa noche es importante para los presentes , es el día en que anunciaremos públicamente nuestro compromiso y la fusión de las compañías uzumaki y uchiha.

Mi padre está junto a mi madre, contento, feliz por haberme conseguido lo que él considera un buen partido.

Pero yo solo siento como si pasara de unas manos a otras .está bien , puedo pretender que esto me hace feliz puedo intentar amar a madara puedo conocerlo más , pero….entregarme a un hombre que no amo . Eso, aun no sé si sea capaz de hacerlo…-a pesar de todas las desilusiones que había tenido y de que ella no se permitía soñar si no centrarse en sus realidades. En el fondo aún conservaba esa parte de ella, que esperaba por la persona correcta.

á bien.- solo por esta noche está permitido soñar un poco, para poder sobrellevar esto soñare que no estoy aquí que no soy yo. Que soy otra persona, que estoy en otro lugar y que esa noche me comprometeré porque estoy enamorada.

Después de saludar a algunas personas me eh pedido permiso a Madara para retirarme a beber algo , lo que sea cualquier cosa. Y este a asentido perdiéndose entre la multitud. Me parece que ha visto a alguien familiar. Supongo.

Me eh acercado a la barra de las bebidas, quisiera algo sin licor puesto que me…pongo un poco extraña cuando lo hago.

.- alguien me ha llamado seguramente alguien que no eh saludado al llegar o que quizás sea un invitado "importante ". Odiaba esos títulos .

Pero al final resulto ser solo un viejo conocido . Un conocido al que ella había querido mucho en su debido tiempo pero al que sinceramente no había pensado en el en estos dos años.

-. Sasuke.-

Sus rasgos están más marcados, su belleza es más madura, Sus ojos negros me miran serios, como siempre lo han hecho, es un mujeriego y por su aspecto sé que lo seguirá siendo. Su pelo negro le cae por la frente.

dejarte de formalidades conmigo.- me dice en tono seco que hace que rodé los ojos , y entonces replico.-

, no puedo hacerlo, y si me disculpa tengo cosas importantes que hacer señor. –

-¿Cómo puedes prometerte con ese viejo? ¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Tan importarte es para ti el dinero?

-Tú no sabes nada.

-No, pero tus ojos me acaban de decir lo que esperaba.

Me doy la vuelta, pero la mano de Sasuke me sujeta y me lleva a una de las salas cercanas.

-Suéltame Bastardo! - . Como odio que me pongan las manos encima el contacto físico no es uno de mis puntos fuertes.

\- Siempre puedes decirle a tu padre que no deseas este matrimonio. Me dice cruzándose de brazos , como si no supiera que solo busca sacarme información pero está bien juguemos su juego.

-Claro, es tan fácil. ¿Cómo no se me ha ocurrió antes? Además... ¿Cuál es tu interés en esto sasuke?.-

. -Puedo ayudarte.

Eh echo una mueca con la boca y eh ladeado la cabeza me recargo contra un escritorio cercano y cruzándome de brazos le eh dicho que dispone de un minuto para explicarse. No me gusta irme por las ramas y eso sasuke lo sabe.

-Es fácil ,Sé lo de tu compromiso desde hace unos días. Madara se lo contó a mi padre y por eso estoy aquí.

-.¿si Y que con eso ?.- interrumpo

\- aunque no lo creas, me siento un poco culpable por lo que pasó hace años, Naruto hubiera sido mejor partido que este.

" _de que mierda está hablando_ ".- ve directamente al punto sasuke.

Tengo una salida que te librará de ese viejo. A menos, que lo que tú quieras sea su dinero y tus ojos hayan mentido. De ser así, te deseo suerte con tu vida.

Ok definitivamente esa conversación ya la había aburrido . –Adiós sasuke.-

í que es verdad, eres como todas solo querías su dinero, ríe maliciosamente .- que despreciable es este sujeto enserio yo lo amaba?.- claro no sabía que era un maldito bastardo.

no lo creas lo que más ansió en la vida no es dinero , si no la libertad.- pero claro tu no podrías entenderlo.

-Yo puedo hacer que seas libre. Me dice antes de que gire la perilla de la habitación.- ….ya que tu libertad seria mi libertad ….

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-De todos es sabido que mi padre ansía que me case, y aún más por el hecho que no soy hombre de una sola mujer. No me gustan los lazos ni estar atado a nadie.

-¿Y cuál es tu trato?

-Que te cases conmigo, por supuesto solo sería un matrimonio falso, pero tu padre ya no tendría poder sobre ti, lo tendría yo como tu marido y por mi parte puedes hacer lo que se te antoje. Me es indiferente. Además seguro que a tu padre le gusta el cambio, te casaras con el hijo del dueño y no con uno de los accionistas, Escalas un puesto.

-Vete al infierno-

Redactaría un contrato para que vieras que lo que te digo es verdad, en él renunciaría a cualquier poder sobre ti, y serías libre.

Yo por mi parte no quiero nada de ti, ni siquiera te obligaría a acostarte conmigo, pero si quieres...

lo ha mirado de una forma tan fría que hizo que se callara de golpe ante lo último.-

-Bien, aclarado ese punto...piénsalo. A veces en la vida hay que arriesgarse. ¿Qué tienes que perder? , bueno yo no tengo nada más que decir dicho esto , que pases buena noche .

Y Disfruta de la noche de tu noche de bodas claro. Dijo mientras me empujaba la nariz hacia atrás.

!.- que le pasa a este sujeto?!.- como sabía que ese punto era precisamente el que más trabajo me costaba asimilar!.- pero de ninguna manera permitiré que él me vea afectada no señor!.-

A penas eh regresado al salón , las personas , la fiesta , el baile , todo. Todo el mundo del cual yo estaba harta y del cual no quería seguir siendo parte , por muy egoísta y estúpido que suene. Me estaba replanteando la idea del el bastardo.

La música paro.-

Me eh sentado junto a mi madre y mi padre acaba de ir hacia el micrófono. Mi corazón está completamente acelerado- siento como la adrenalina recorre mi cuerpo, madara ha sido una buena persona y el hecho de que sasuke solo hable mal de él me lo confirma puesto que no confió en sasuke. Pero ….. Aun así era un desconocido para mí .

Por cierto que él no se encuentra en el salón y afortunadamente no está para ver lo que estoy a punto de hacer. Si me caso con madara pasare a ser su esposa. Si me caso con sasuke pasare a ser algo así como un centro de mesa que adorne fiestas pero tendré los demás días de completa libertad para mí y por primera vez en mi jodida vida!.-

Camino rápidamente entre la multitud afortunadamente nadie se ha dado cuenta salvo los guardaespaldas que mi padre ha mandado tras de mí , sasuke ha ido hacia mí a penas me mira . Me toma de la mano y me saca de ahí

en el jardín no entiendo bien lo que está pasando.- sasuke me ha llevado a una motocicleta donde un chico en casco me ha montado estilo princesa.

étate preciosa no quiero que te vayas a caer.-

a pensar que quizás no fue una buena idea después de todo. –

chico en casco creo que se da cuenta de lo que estoy pensando puesto que me eh tensado y por la posición es imposible que él no se dé cuenta.-

un poco tarde para echarse atrás pero mientras estés conmigo no te pasara nada gatita.-

-….Ga-ti-ta…?...- nadie me ha hablado de esa forma antes pero quien rayos es este sujeto tan grosero!. No soy un animal para compararme a un gato.- aahh una curva mal tomada de parte del muchacho ah echo que sujete de su camiseta pero me eh soltado a penas darme cuenta .

.-

-.(resoplido) no pienso quedar como una idiota, por lo que eh tomado con mis manos cada lado de los manubrios. Claro que he dejado que el maneje.

fin hemos llegado a una pequeña capilla en lo profundo del bosque el sujeto ha bajado de la motocicleta y me ha ofrecido su ayuda para bajar pero yo la eh rechazado. A partir de hoy voy a hacer las cosas diferentes y aprenderé a valerme por mí misma.

Sasuke ah llegado en un auto deportivo unos segundos después.

-.Rápido.- no tardaran en encontrarnos.

Aun con el casco el chico que me trajo, sasuke y yo hemos entrado rápidamente a la capilla . Dentro había un cura y una mujer se acercó a mí con un ramo de flores.

-.¿se han vuelto locos señoritos?.- ,

Cuándo no lo hemos estado konan ,Replicaron al mismo tiempo….

-pero que...-

Mucho gusto! Koneko chan! Mi nombre es charasuke uchiha .- dijo el sujeto que ponía una rosa roja en mi cabello.

Físicamente son idénticos ,pero mientras que sasuke tiene un estilo más formal , charasuke es un completo despreocupado y algo en el me recuerda un poco a naruto.

aquí reunidos para unir a esta hombre y a esta mujer en …..-

OPONGO ME OPONGO! .-

-. ¿Acaso nos habían encontrado tan rápido?

hola itachi! Al fin llegaste.- saludo charasuke sonrientemente

no te puedes casar sin que yo esté en tu falsificada boda!.-

-.¿perdón? .-esta vez fue el cura el que interrumpió.-

lo siento por favor continúe.. .-

écil….-. Escuche murmurar a sasuke junto a mí , no pude evitar llevar el ramo a mi rostro y reprimir una risa mas no pude evitar que sasuke la escuchara.-

!.- fue todo lo que dijo .

ALTO…..-

Todos los presentes nos hemos girado hacia la persona que interrumpía nuestra boda por segunda vez.

si ponche las llantas de todos..…..- itachi se ha quedado boqui abierto a la persona frente al rubio que está en la entrada de la iglesia.-

nombre es Deidara y soy el abogado de la señorita karin uzumaki, aun no pueden casarse , sin antes firmar el acuerdo prenupcial.-

-.¿un abogado?.- pero quien… ?

, su primo , me ha enviado señorita.-

fue que naruto se enteró de esto.-

usted no lo crea él siempre está cuidándola señorita.-dijo dando una rápida mirada a sasuke.

 _ **Al fondo de la iglesia:**_

seas tan obvio hermanito.-

sé de qué estás hablando .-

de que no puedes dejar de ver al rubio abogado de nuestra cuñada!.-

la boca chara!.-

 _ **vuelta con sasuke y karin .-**_

Sasuke me deja plena libertad de mis actos. Y a cambio yo solo estaré disponible para las fiestas en las que sea requerido que acuda con su esposa. Pero lo que me llama la atención es la palabra libertad.

-Por supuesto no te faltará de nada, como marquesa tendrás todo lo que desees y así podrás ir donde quieras. ¿Has pensado viajar sola? Te sentará bien. Conocer mundo...vivir.

-Libertad no es vivir a su costa. Si lo hiciera seguiría dependiendo de alguien como he tenido que hacerlo hasta ahora de mi padre y no por decisión mía. Si por primera vez puedo ser libre de verdad, quiero ser yo la única que dirija mi camino.

-No acepto tu dinero. Acepto que tenga que acudir a actos específicos contigo, pero nada más, no quiero ni un céntimo tuyo.

Me dirijo hacia Deidara san y le pido que redacte que renuncio a los bienes de Sasuke y que me valdré por mí misma.

-. Te pareces mucho a él.- dice sasuke y por primera vez con una sonrisa que me parece verdadera. Firmamos el contrato. Y después de una hora al fin estamos casados.

-¡¿Se puede saber qué clase de broma es esta?! Karin te ordeno que vegas aquí.-

La voz de mi padre irrumpe furiosa en la capilla y me tenso, Levanto la mirada y lo veo imponente en la entrada.

ícese señor no es para que le hable de esa forma.-dice charasuke interponiéndose entre mi padre y nosotros.

-Le ordeno que hable con más respeto-sasuke camina hacia su hermano y pese a todo ambos me dan fuerza y tranquilidad.

-¿Y por qué debería hacerte caso? No eres más que un desgraciado.

-Y ahora su yerno.

-¿Mi qué?

-Alégrese, su hija ha pescado a uno de los herederos uchiha y además uno de los más influyentes. Y todo esto sin costarle un céntimo.

-¿Qué clase de broma es esta?- grita mi padre

Y esta vez fue el turno de itachi para hablar , -No es una broma, aquí están los papeles de la boda y por si se les ocurre romperlos, sepan que el muy sexy abogado ya ha salido por la puerta trasera con el documento oficial .

vez si te gusta!.- grito chara escondiéndose detrás de sasuke.-

Sasuke mira su reloj-. Les invitaría a la celebración...pero es privada, si no les importa, me gustaría poder irme con mi esposa.

-Te has equivocado hija- Tras decir esto mi padre y los que le acompañan se van . La chica que me dio el ramo de flores ha puesto una mano encima de mi hombro quizás haciéndome sentir un poco mejor respecto a las palabras de mi padre.

-.¿Me habre equivocado?.-


End file.
